conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Eichi/Eien no Tochi/Chapter 5: Infiltration
'Glory of Ares' Military Vessel (over Fuzhou, Fujian) A week after the purge of Jiujiang, Tenshi Keramat orders his team after infiltrating in the 'Glory of Ares'. - "Alright, you guys go distract the security, Jefe and I will go get Mephisto." - orders Tenshi as he and Jefe Rodríguez start to run through the main corridor. - "Yessir!" - the other four members of the team reply, spliting up. - "So, they'll distract most of the security, but we won't fight Mephisto together are we?" - asks Jefe. - "It would be impossible, Mephisto won't let his guard down after the last time." - replies Tenshi. - "He must have some elite guards." - "Indeed he does." - says a red-haired knight, holding a dead Lushan soldier by the neck. - "These rats were sneaking through the ducts." - "Another overpowered knight I see." - says Tenshi, noticing the two other bodies. - "What's your name?" - "I am Ignis Natus." - replies the knight. - "Also, another?" - "Yeah, like that Bellamy guy, he was as strong as a paladin." - "Bellamy? Quinlan Bellamy!?" - asks Ignis. - "You are the rebel who did that to Quin, Tenshi Keramat!?" - "Hm? Yeah, that's me." - "Oh really? Then... I'm going to burn your soul to ashes. - exclames Ignis, attacking Tenshi. - Burning Star!" Half of the corridor melts away as Tenshi and Jefe dodge the massive fireball. - "Dammit!" - says Jefe. - "Just what the hell did you do to this guy?" - "How the hell should I know? - replies Tenshi. - "Go ahead Jefe, I'll catch up with you after I defeat him." - "Okay!" - says Jefe, running through Ignis. - "Wow, you didn't even tried to stop him." - says Tenshi. - "He won't go far." - replies Ignis. - "Also, the one I want is you." - "Won't go far? Dammit, seems like I'll need to save his ass again." - "Save him? You won't even save yourself!" - says Ignis, launching another fireball. - "Look, I don't really care if that Bellamy was your best friend, your boyfriend, or whatever." - says Tenshi, dodging the attack. - "But I'll send you to the same hell he is now if you dont get out of my way!" - "Die!" - exclames Ignis, creating a sphere of chi on both hands. - Exploding Supernova! A giant beam comes out of the sphere and opens a wide hole in the ship. - "Now that was dangerous." - says Tenshi, after dodging the beam. - "Also, your hands don't look so good." - "Dammit!" - says Ignis, looking at his injured hands. - "You're not gonna escape! Exploding Supernova!" As Ignis charges the second beam, Tenshi rapidly mimics his moves and creates a similar sphere. - "Hm, about the name, its too long." - says Tenshi. - I'll call it Nova! Both of the spheres launch giant beams, which collide creating a even bigger sphere of energy. - "What the hell is this?" - asks Ignis, fighting to push the sphere into Tenshi. - "Heh, not bad for my first time huh?" - replies Tenshi. - "You see, if the technique is fully based on chi, I can easily mimic it." - "Dammit, Quin!" - says Ignis, pushing the sphere harder. - "Well, I gotta go!" - says Tenshi, passing through the sphere. - "Buh-bye!" - "What the..." Tenshi's body glows as he comes out of the sphere on his 'Seraphim' form, exploding the remains of the sphere into an energy beam that causes the entire floor to collapse as he flies up the elevator shaft. Category:Gobi-Aoi's CreationsCategory:Eien no Tochi